walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Brion (TV Series)
Brion (pronounced bree-OWN) is a survivor of the outbreak and later an antagonist in AMC's The Walking Dead. He is a high-ranking member of the Scavengers. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Nothing is known about Brion's life prior to or as the outbreak began. Post-Apocalypse Virginia At some point in the apocalypse, Brion somehow came into contact with a group called "the Scavengers" which he subsequently joined before becoming a lieutenant. They survived by making homemade weapons from junk and scavenging the nearby areas for supplies. Brion was present when Jadis made a deal with an unknown group in possession of a helicopter in exchange for supplies. Throughout the following months, he and his fellow Scavengers would kidnap people, marking them as an "A" or "B", and then deliver them to the helicopter to be taken to an unknown location and to an unknown fate. Season 7 "New Best Friends" Brion is among the Scavengers to round up Rick Grimes and his group at the junkyard when they arrive looking for their missing companion. When Rick asks for her help against the Saviors, Jadis tells Rick that he needs to prove his worth, and then pushes him down the trash heap. After killing the walker covered in spiked armor, Brion and the Scavengers agree to help fight the Saviors in exchange for goods and more guns as payment. Before Rick's group leaves the junkyard, Brion reminds them to no take long or else. "Say Yes" Brion observes the 63 guns Rick and Michonne found at an overrun refugee camp and watches Rick and Jadis negotiate over the guns and being ready to fight. "The First Day of the Rest of Your Life" Brion and the Scavengers arrive at Alexandria in a caravan of garbage trucks and bicycles. Later that day, Brion alerts everyone that the Saviors are coming. When Rick gives Rosita the signal to detonate the explosives to destroy Negan's caravan, they discover that the Scavengers had deactivated the explosives. Before Rick can reach for his gun, Jadis leaps up and aims her gun at Rick. Simultaneously, the Scavengers all turn their guns on the Alexandrians. After Negan is attacked by a zombified Sasha, the Alexandrians take their chance and attack the Scavengers and Saviors. Brion joins the fight with the Saviors. After the Kingdom and the Hilltop arrive and join the fight and many Scavengers are gunned down, Brion and Jadis release smoke bombs and escape in the haze with the remaining Scavengers, scaling the walls and running out the gate on foot. Season 8 "The King, the Widow, and Rick" Brion is among the group of Scavengers surrounding Rick as he attempts to persuade Jadis and everyone else to abandon Negan and join the winning side in the war against the Saviors. However, Brion shows his full distrust of Rick and his plan and watches as he is taken to a container. "Time for After" After Rick overcomes a walker and finally convinces Jadis to join his side, Brion is among the Scavengers that travel to the Sanctuary to validate Rick's claim that it is surrounded by a herd. "How It's Gotta Be" Upon arriving at the Sanctuary and finding it empty from walkers, Brion is shocked to find that the Sanctuary wasn't depicted as shown in the photographs provided by Rick. When the Saviors start shooting at the Scavengers, Brion retreats with Jadis and the others. "The Lost and the Plunderers" Brion watches with Tamiel and the other Scavengers as Simon addresses the crowd and demands an apology from Jadis for her attempts to attack the Saviors. Dissatisfied with her first attempt, Simon shoots Brion in the chest, killing him. After the rest of the Scavengers are massacred, Brion eventually reanimates. Later that day, he is among the zombified Scavengers lured by Jadis to a metal crushing machine where he steps into the machine and is pulverized to a pulp. Death ;Killed By *Negan (Indirectly Caused) Negan orders Simon and his men to go to confront the Scavengers and take their weapons and kill one in order to get the others in line. *Simon (Alive) After taking all the Scavengers' guns, Simon attempts to get an apology from Anne to no avail. As a result, Simon kills Brion with a shot to the chest, followed by Tamiel and ultimately the rest of the Scavengers. *Anne (Indirectly Caused; Zombified) After Rick and Michonne leave her behind, Anne leads all of the zombified Scavengers up a hill and into a metal grinder, crushing them into pulp. Amongst them is Brion, who Anne watches get crushed sadly. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Brion has killed: *Possibly numerous counts of zombies and unnamed people Appearances TV Series Season 7 *"New Best Friends" *"Say Yes" *"The First Day of the Rest of Your Life" (No Lines) Season 8 *"The King, the Widow, and Rick" *"Time for After" (No Lines) *"How It's Gotta Be" (No Lines) *"The Lost and the Plunderers" Trivia *In an interview with Thomas Francis Murphy, he describes the character of Brion as ''"an underachiever in the days prior to the outbreak. He is an intelligent guy but was reluctant to put his intelligence into direct competition with others around him. He was under utilized. As awful as this new world order is there is within it an opportunity to come into himself in a new way. It, too, is something of a blank slate. He is an observer. A reader. He likes to know how things work and he can be very flexible in how he chooses to respond to a given set of circumstances. He is a bit of a tinkerer. Whatever the circumstance, he believes anyone's duty is first and foremost to make themselves useful. He places clarity above passion. He likes to be of use to people who think dispassionately. He sees those qualities in abundance in Jadis. Even when he is uncertain of her thinking he doesn't waiver in his allegiance and faith in her direction. He has a close working relationship with Jadis but it is not in his nature or experience to presume much on account of it."''http://twdfansite.com/a-bakers-dozen-with-thomas-francis-murphy/ *Brion was the first high-ranking member of the Scavengers to be killed. References Category:Season 7 Characters Category:Season 8 Characters Category:Antagonists Category:TV Series Category:The Scavengers Category:Bandits Category:Deceased Category:Undeads Category:Notable Walkers